Cinta Dan Komitmen
by Green Maple
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang anti dengan komitmen. Kehidupannya yang keras dan masa lalunya membuatnya tidak percaya dengan cinta. Akan ada seorang pria yang merangkulnya dan membawanya merasakan kembali hangatnya rasa kasih sayang itu. Tapi itu mungkin tidak akan mudah.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Cinta Dan Komitmen©Green Maple

.

.

Chapter 1

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap-mengerjap saat secercah cahaya menembus kedua kelopak mataku. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan cahaya, jadi sedikit cahaya saja dapat membuat tidurku tak nyenyak. Dan ini benar-benar menggangguku. Saat pertama kali aku membuka mata, aku melihat korden putih yang tertiup angin dan cahaya matahari yang menelusup masuk diantaranya. Sudah pagi ternyata, aku mengusap-usap mataku dan menguap lebar. Hoaamm, tidurku nyenyak sekali semalam.

Pagi ini sedikit dingin, aku jadi ingin sekali bergelung sepanjang hari di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang empuk ini. Uhhh surga dunia memang ada di atas ranjang. Tapi aku harus pergi bekerja. Oow bisakah aku berangkat kerja semauku? Jam berapapun yang aku mau? Yeah Sakura itu akan kau dapatkan jika kau sudah punya sekertaris pribadi sendiri alias pisahkan pantatmu dari ranjang sialan itu dan pergilah bekerja.

"Eenghhh..."

Ya Tuhan apa itu?!

Aku yakin itu bukan suaraku, suaraku tak seberat itu. Atau jangan-jangan seseorang sudah mencuri suaraku dan meninggalkan suara usang yang sialnya begitu serak.

Apa yang terjadi semalam? Ugh kepalaku sakit sekali. _Shit_. Ini pasti gara-gara aku terlalu banyak minum. Aku butuh tylenol sekarang juga atau aku akan mati di atas ranjang dengan seorang laki-laki yang bertelanjang dada.

Laki-laki bertelanjang dada?  
Oh fuck !  
Apa yang terjadi semalam?!

Mataku masih mengerjap-mengerjap mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi. Sial aku tidak ingat apapun. Ayo otak bekerjalah, untuk apa kau dibayar jika kejadian semalam saja kau tak ingat?

 _Dibayar pantatmu!_

Laki-laki itu mulai terbangun, kelopak matanya terbuka. Bola matanya hitam. Hidungnya mancung. Beberapa detik kami saling bertatapan.

"Selamat pagi."

Aku melotot mendengar dua kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia mulai bergerak terlentang dan duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang saat sebelumnya mungkin semalaman ia tidur menelungkup. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku melihatnya mengusap-usap wajah dan tangannya bergerak kebelakang mengusap rambut ravennya yang berantakan, dan aku masih melihatnya mengusap-usap rambut. Aku seperti orang idiot. Dan saat ia menoleh kepadaku ia sedikit menyeringai, err mungkin ia tersenyum. Atau mungkin tidak.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan saat itulah aku tersadar bahwa aku telanjang. Aku mengerang. Walaupun aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam tapi aku tahu apa yang sudah _terjadi_ semalam. Ya Tuhan.

Aku tak menyangka aku akan melakukan hal ini setelah sekian lama. One night stand dengan seorang pria yang entahlah aku tidak tahu siapa.

"Jam berapa ini?" Aku harus tahu sudah berapa lama aku disini. Jangan-jangan aku sudah berada disini selama lebih dari sehari.

"9.15." jawabnya.

Mati aku !

Aku sudah terlambat 15 menit, ada apa dengan alarmku? Kenapa sama sekali tidak berbunyi? Secepat kilat aku menyibak selimut dan mencari baju-bajuku yang berserakan di lantai. Benar-benar berserakan menjadi satu dengan baju laki-laki ini. Mengenakannya dengan cepat karena aku memang butuh cepat atau aku akan mati dipenggal bos ku.

Tanganku bergerak membabi buta, menyahut semua barang-barangku yang berceceran dan memasukannya asal kedalam tas.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Aku mendengar lelaki itu bertanya namun aku masih sibuk dengan semua benda-benda sialan ini.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Aku berhenti dari memakai sepatu bootku. Mendongak melihatnya sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan urusanku. Aku bergegas saat kurasa semuanya sudah beres dan menyampirkan tas di pundak dan segera pergi dari sini.

Aku menyahut handphoneku yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjang dan saat itulah sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Dia memicing, sorot matanya tajam dan seakan tak ingin dibantah. Dia begitu keras kepala. Aku hanya meliriknya dan melirik tangan besarnya yang melilit pergelangan tanganku yang kecil.

"Tidak perlu." Aku menyentak tanganku sehingga membuat cengkeramannya terlepas. Seketika aku beranjak dari kamar itu, aku masih bisa merasakan tatapannya yang menusuk punggungku saat aku mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku ingin amnesia sekarang juga.

.

.  
Aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang trotoar, orang-orang mengumpat dan berteriak saat tak sengaja aku menabraknya dan aku hanya bisa meminta maaf.

Saat mataku sudah melihat Cafe tempatku bekerja, aku segera memperlambat lariku dan berbelok ke gank kecil di samping cafe. Memasuki sebuah pintu hitam yang tak terkunci dan menyelinap masuk kedalamnya.

Aku mengendap-endap berjalan pelan sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan suara atau nyonya Tsunade akan menendangku. Saat aku berada di dapur belakang, Kiba memergokiku dan ia menyeringai. Aku hanya memutar bola mata dan berlalu pergi ke loker karyawan untuk mengganti bajuku dengan seragam.

Kiba sudah berada di dapur meracik sebuah minuman saat aku berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri disampingnya untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Aku butuh kopi.

"Bersenang-senang Sakura?" Kiba masih menyeringai sambil masih mengaduk-aduk minuman pesanan pelanggan.

Aku meneguk kopi yang aku buat dari mesin pembuat kopi."Yeah, dan kau tak akan melewatkannya satu pun." Kiba tertawa keras saat mendengar lelucon dari mulutku. Tiba-tiba pintu dapur depan menjeblak dan seorang wanita pirang yang bawel muncul dari sana.

"Kau terlambat lagi jidat. Untung saja nyonya Tsunade sedang sibuk. Bisakah kau mendengarkanku dan menjadi gadis manis untuk sehari saja? Aku yakin itu tidak akan membunuhmu." Ino mengomel sambil tangannya sibuk mengambil pesanan pelanggan dan menaruhnya di atas nampan hitam.

Aku mengumpulkan rambutku ke belakang dan menggelungnya tinggi-tinggi, menyambar nampan Ino dan berlalu pergi dari hadapannya hanya untuk menghindar dari tetek bengek yang ia sebut nasehat. Saatnya bekerja. Ino hanya berdecak melihatnya dan ia kembali menata beberapa minuman keatas nampan lagi.

Aku keluar dari dapur dan berjalan ke meja nomor 18 saat aku melihat nyonya Tsunade di pojokan counter sedang mengomeli Lee. Kasihan sekali Rock Lee, pagi-pagi sudah mendapatkan asupan dari ibu peri."Selamat pagi nyonya Tsunade." Aku bisa melihat nyonya Tsunade melirikku sekilas dan aku bisa mendengar sahut-sahut suara nyonya Tsunade menyebutkan namaku.

Aku tidak perduli asalkan itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat memotong gajiku bulan ini. Rin menyapaku saat ia melihatku, hari ini ia berjaga di depan kasir. Dan aku hanya melempar senyuman kepadanya. Ia gadis yang manis dan ia beruntung mempunyai pacar yang tampan juga setia. Sangat beruntung.

Apa kau iri Sakura? Katakan itu pada nampan hitam kosong di tanganku.

.

.  
Hari ini cafe cukup ramai kedatangan pelanggan. Semua orang sibuk termasuk aku. Berjalan kesana kemari mengantar pesanan dan menyambut kedatangan pelanggan saat bunyi lonceng cafe terdengar.

Aku sudah 3 tahun bekerja disini. Sejak lulus SMA aku memang bekerja serabutan. Maksudku aku sering bergonta-ganti pekerjaan. Karena aku adalah tipe orang yang mudah bosan dengan suasana yang itu-itu saja. Dan disinilah aku paling lama bekerja.

Bukannya aku tidak pernah bosan bekerja disini, namun mengingat umurku yang hampir menginjak 25 aku berpikir mungkin lebih baik aku harus mulai memikirkan masa depan. Sebenarnya itu semua karena Ino yang terus mengomeliku dan aku mulai memikirkan adikku setelah perceraian kedua orangtuaku.

Orangtuaku pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Awalnya kami adalah keluarga normal layaknya keluarga yang lain. Ayah, ibu, aku dan adikku Konohamaru. Kami hidup bahagia, senyum dan kehangatan selalu mewarnai hari kami. Namun 8 tahun yang lalu semua berubah saat ibu pulang pada siang hari dan ia menangis semalaman. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan aku tidak berani bertanya.

Itu adalah awal dari semua bencana di keluarga kami.

Setelah itu aku selalu melihat mereka bertengkar hebat, berteriak satu sama lain, memaki, menghancurkan benda-benda dan akhirnya ibuku membanting pintu depan rumah dan pergi tak pernah kembali. Ayah selalu menyalahkan kami, dan hingga pada suatu hari ayah pergi dari rumah. Menyusul ibu yang tak pernah kembali, meninggalkanku dengan adikku yang saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku terusir dari rumahku karena beberapa orang yang mengaku dari bank menyita rumah kami. Aku dan adikku harus hidup menderita di jalanan selama beberapa tahun.

Dan dari situlah aku membenci yang namanya cinta dan komitmen.

.

.  
Menjelang sore cafe lumayan sepi. Ini adalah saatnya jam pulang kerja karyawan jadi cafe akan sedikit sepi dan lumayan ramai lagi saat menjelang malam.

Aku sedang membersihkan meja depan kasir saat Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan kepalanya miring menoleh kearahku.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku dari tadi bekerja disini." Ujarku tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh kepadanya karena aku tahu ia mendengarku.

Ino hanya memutar bola mata bosan dan mendesis mendengar jawabanku."Kau tahu maksudku."

Sebenarnya aku malas menanggapinya namun rasa penasaranku yang tinggi memberontak keluar dan ingin sekali mengetahui jawaban dari teka-teki yang memenuhi otakku sedari pagi.

"Pig, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Aku bertanya, tanganku berhenti mengusap-usap meja dan aku menoleh kepadanya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu." Perkataan Ino benar-benar nyolot. Aku hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya.

Tidak mendengar sahutan dariku, Ino mulai tahu bahwa aku memang tidak ingat apapun saat itu."Kau mabuk semalam saat aku meninggalkanmu sebentar ke lantai dansa, dan saat aku sudah kembali aku melihatmu pergi bersama seorang lelaki. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," aku mulai memproses perkataan Ino dan mereka ulang kejadian semalam,"aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak terlalu banyak minum. Tapi memang dasar kau keras kepala. Aku hanya membuang-buang nafasku saja." Ino mencebik dan berlalu pergi ke dapur.

"Kau ingat siapa lelaki yang bersamaku semalam?" Aku berlari kecil menyusulnya, mencoba mensejajari langkahnya.

Ino tiba-tiba saja berhenti sehingga membuatku menubruk punggungnya. Ia menoleh membuat rambut pirangnya terhempas dramatis, mata birunya memicing melihatku."Kau tidak tahu?" Aku menggeleng kaku saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Aku mendengar Ino mengerang dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur, membantu Genma membersihkan cucian."Aku bertaruh kau pasti juga tidak ingat apakah dia memakai pengaman atau tidak." Seketika aku melotot mendengarnya dan tanganku bergerak otomatis menempel pada perutku.

Ya Tuhan semoga tidak ada jabang bayi yang tumbuh dalam perutku.

"Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, hanya saja bisa kukatakan kau lumayan beruntung. Laki-laki itu tampan dan seksi,"dari sini Ino mulai tersenyum licik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku,"dan aku rasa dia orang kaya melihat dari penampilannya."

Aku mengerang keras sekali, aku benar-benar tidak ingin ada parasit dalam tubuhku. Sudah cukup dengan hidupku yang susah tidak perlu ada lagi satu mulut yang harus aku beri makan.

"Hei ada apa ini nona-nona?" Genma sudah selesai membersihkan cucian dan ia menyandarkan punggungnya di meja dapur. Ino yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli dan berlalu pergi dari sana. Aku mencebik, cemberut saat tatapan Genma mulai beralih kepadaku. Aku mendesah dan pergi mengikuti langkah Ino, malas menjawab pertanyaan Genma.

Genma berjalan mengekoriku, ia mulai melepaskan apronnya yang basah dan meletakkannya ditumpukan cucian kotor."Sepertinya akan turun hujan, bagaimana kalau pulang kerja kita pergi makan ramen di Ichiraku?"

Kiba yang baru saja masuk dari pintu dapur bersorak saat mendengar pertanyaan Genma."Ide bagus, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Kiba nyengir, tangannya merangkul bahu Genma.

Dan saat ia melihatku, Kiba menyeringai."Sakura, kau ikut kan? Aku tidak akan melewatkan hal ini sekalipun." Aku hanya berlalu melewatinya, menuju ke lokerku dan mulai mengganti baju. Jam kerja kami sudah selesai, saatnya pulang.

Ino berdiri di sampingku, ia juga mengganti seragamnya dengan bajunya."Kau ikut kan jidat?" Aku menutup lokerku dan hanya meliriknya,"tentu kau harus ikut. Jarang sekali kita melakukan ini. Ayo." Ia mengamit lenganku dan menyeretku keluar dari ruang karyawan perempuan. Di luar Genma, Kiba dan Lee sudah berdiri menunggu kami.

"Rin kau ikut juga kan?" Ino bertanya masih mengamit lenganku. Aku masih berdiam diri di sampingnya, pasrah mau kemana ia akan membawaku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku ada acara malam ini. Lain kali saja ya teman?" Rin hanya nyengir saat mengatakan hal itu, raut mukanya mengatakan bahwa ia merasa menyesal tidak bisa ikut.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau orang yang sibuk, sibuk dengan dunia asmara. Kau dengar itu jidat?" Ino menyodok perutku dengan sikunya, ia menyindirku aku tahu itu. Aku hanya bergumam malas menjawabnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Kami semua serempak menoleh saat mendengar suara nyonya Tsunade yang keluar dari ruangannya."Acara anak muda nyonya Tsunade. Sakura sudah mempunyai pacar baru." Telingaku berdengung saat mendengar lontaran kalimat itu, aku secepat kilat menoleh ke arah Kiba dan melotot kepadanya.

"Apa benar itu Sakura?" Nyonya Tsunade terdengar sumringah saat mengatakannya. Matanya berbinar melihatku, senyumnya begitu cerah seakan ia baru saja mendapatkan lotre 1 juta dolar.

"Ya nyonya Tsunade, tentu saja. Tunggulah nanti undangannya pasti aku kirimkan kepadamu." Aku ikut tersenyum membalasnya dan nyonya Tsunade semakin melebarkan matanya. Ia terperangah kaget.

"Benarkah? Undangan pernikahan?"

"Undangan duka karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengirimkan peti mati kerumah Kiba." Semua orang serentak tertawa keras mendengar gerutuanku. Nyonya Tsunade hanya berkedip-kedip bingung dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengus menyadari lelucon kami.

"Dasar. Cepat kalian pergi, aku akan menutup cafe ini." Nyonya Tsunade sudah bersiap dengan kunci ditangannya. Kami semua akhirnya keluar dari cafe setelah berpamitan dengan ibu peri.

"Lee! Ingat perkataan ku tadi pagi atau aku akan menyeretmu ke ruanganku." Nyonya Tsunade berteriak lantang saat kami sudah mulai menjauhi cafe. Rock Lee hanya mengangguk pasrah dan wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Kiba yang mendengar teriakan ibu peri tertawa keras dan menggeplak kepala belakang Lee. Genma menepuk pundak Lee mencoba memberi semangat kepada anak muda ini.

.

.  
Kami berlima berjalan bersama-sama melintasi trotoar, menyeberang jalan dengan penuh candaan, saling mendorong satu sama lain hingga membuat pengguna jalan yang lain merasa terganggu.

Aku lupa jika aku harus menelepon Konohamaru, pasti ia mengkhawatirkanku semalaman. Bodoh kau Sakura. Aku mengobrak-abrik isi tas ku untuk mencari handphoneku, saat itu aku baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Dompetku!"

"Ada apa jidat?" Ino berhenti saat menyadari tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti berjalan.

Sial.

Aku menutup mataku dan mengerang keras.

"Aku meninggalkan dompetku."

Aku berharap semoga saja dompetku tertinggal di loker. Bukan tertinggal di hotel bersama pria misterius malam itu.

Bagus Sakura.

.

.

.  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Cinta Dan Komitmen© Green Maple

.

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang anti dengan komitmen. Kehidupannya yang keras dan masa lalunya membuatnya tidak percaya dengan cinta. Akan ada seorang pria yang merangkulnya dan membawanya merasakan kembali hangatnya rasa kasih sayang itu. Tapi itu mungkin tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Selamat membaca

.

.

Ia hanya bisa mendesah. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencegah kepergian wanita itu. Menahannya sebentar walau hanya satu menit. Ini aneh, ada apa dengan dirinya? Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini dengan pasangan one night stand-nya.

Ia akui bahwa ia terkadang melakukan hubungan intim dengan beberapa wanita kolega bisnis atau wanita kelas atas yang dengan senang hati mengangkangkan kaki mereka untuknya. Kucing mana yang menolak jika diberi ikan. Ia hanyalah pria normal.

Namun ia selalu ingat bahwa ia adalah seorang pebisnis terhormat jadi ia diharuskan untuk selalu berhati-hati dan tidak bertindak gegabah dengan menyewa pelacur-pelacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya dan keesokan harinya akan muncul skandal berita tentang dirinya di media.

Itu akan menjatuhkan martabatnya dan membuat saham-saham perusahaannya akan anjlok terjun bebas. Mati di dalam tanah terinjak-injak oleh pesaingnya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah membuka peluang sedikit pun akan hal itu.

Yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh adalah, apa yang ia lakukan semalam dengan wanita cantik berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau. Gara-gara masalah pekerjaan dan perjodohan yang digadang-gadangkan oleh ayahnya membuatnya berakhir di sebuah club ternama di daerah Konoha.

Bersenang-senang sendirian dan akhirnya jatuh di antara kedua kaki seorang wanita muda yang cantik.

Wanita itu memang cantik, ia tertarik saat pertama kali melihatnya. Mata hijaunya benar-benar membuatnya terjerat. Dan ia tidak bisa melupakan mata indah itu.

Ia mendesah lagi, kesempatannya sudah pergi. Mungkin memang hanya sampai disini saja. Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya sekali lagi dan mulai bangkit dari ranjang. Saat ia menyibak selimut dan menggerakkan kaki kebawah, telapaknya menginjak sesuatu.

Kepalanya otomatis menunduk kebawah, jempol kakinya bergerak membuka sedikit peluang untuk melihat benda apa itu. Kakinya menyingkir saat matanya menangkap benda persegi yang ia kenali jenis apa ini. Tangan kekarnya terjulur mengambil benda persegi yang ia duga adalah dompet. Saat menyadari sesuatu, ia menyeringai.

Well, selalu ada seribu jalan menuju Roma.

.

.  
 _Sakura pov_

"Paman pesan 5 mangkuk ramen jumbo ya!" Kiba tak segan-segan berteriak lantang kepada Paman Teuchi saat kami menginjakan kaki ke dalam kedai Ichiraku.

Kedainya lumayan ramai tapi untung saja masih ada tempat kosong untuk kita berlima. Pikiranku masih melayang memikirkan kemungkinan dimana dompetku berada. Aku mendesah berharap saja tidak ada sesuatu hal yang tak ku inginkan terjadi.

Pelayan akhirnya datang membawa 5 mangkuk ramen jumbo. Kami langsung menghajarnya saat mangkuk itu menempel di atas meja. Woah benar-benar panas dan lezat. Sejenak aku bisa melupakan dompetku.

"Hei Lee apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi?" Genma memulai pembicaraan diantara kami. Aku masih menyeruput ramen namun aku memasang telingaku baik-baik, tidak ingin melewatkan kejadian sedikitpun.

"Aku datang terlambat tadi pagi dan," Lee terdiam beberapa saat,"aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga nyonya Tsunade di samping jendela ruangannya." Suara Lee mencicit di akhir kalimat, wajahnya tertekuk. Alisnya yang besar mengkerut kebawah, dia seperti Red angry bird yang malang.

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba bersorak seraya memukul bahu Lee."Kau bodoh, kau seharusnya berguru pada Sakura. Ia ahlinya dalam bidang ini." Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Lee melihat kearahku dengan mata berbinar. Aku mencebik mendengar lelucon Kiba dan menendang kakinya dibawah meja. Seketika ia mengaduh dan meringis mengusap-usap kakinya.

Masa bodoh, aku tidak perduli. Itu balasan jika kau mengejek seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Hei hentikan! Kalian berdua bisa membuat meja ini terbalik." Ino memperingatkan saat ia melihatku dan Kiba mulai beradu tatapan satu sama lain.

"Aneh, biasanya nyonya Tsunade tidak akan semarah itu jika kita terlambat." Genma sudah selesai dengan mangkuk ramennya dan ia menerawang mengingat kejadian tadi. Benar juga apa katanya, ada yang aneh disini.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" Tiba-tiba saja Ino menyela, mata birunya mengerling. Dan bibir sebelahnya terangkat kesamping, wajahnya terlihat angkuh. Aku tahu ini, Ino adalah salah satu pencetak sumber berita terbaik diantara kami.

"Vas itu adalah pemberian seseorang." Bibirnya menyeringai sombong. Aku mengernyit."Siapa memangnya? Apakah orang itu penting sekali?"

"Idiot, tentu saja penting. Dia adalah Jiraiya-sama." Pantas saja nenek tua itu girang sekali saat mendapat kiriman sebuah vas bunga lengkap dengan bunganya kemarin lusa. Jangan bilang pada siapapun jika terkadang aku menyebutnya nenek tua.

Jiraiya-sama adalah seorang penulis buku erotis yang terkenal di Jepang. Ia adalah mantan pacar nyonya Tsunade saat SMA. Aku bisa melihat ada cinta-cinta yang bersemi kembali saat ini. Ugh itu terdengar menjijikan jika kasusnya terjadi pada nenek tua itu.

"Benarkah Ino?" Mata Lee yang bulat melebar tak percaya saat mendengarnya, wajahnya semakin pucat pasi. Aku khawatir jika ia akan pingsan disini. Tamat riwayatmu Lee.

"Sudahlah Lee jangan kau pikirkan. Nyonya Tsunade tidak akan memecatmu hanya gara-gara vas bunga." Aku mencoba menyemangatinya. Prihatin dengan nasibnya, walaupun Lee termasuk orang yang aneh tapi dia orang yang baik.

"Iya, tapi dia akan menendang bokongmu." Kiba tertawa keras setelah mengatakannya, Lee semakin terlihat putus asa dan aku menendang kaki Kiba lagi dibawah meja. Ia mendelik kearahku seraya mengusap-usap kakinya."Apa masalahmu?"

"Apa masalahmu?" Aku membalik pertanyaan Kiba dengan mata menusuk dan nada bicaraku yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sudah hentikan jangan diteruskan. Lee tenang saja, jangan khawatir. Nyonya Tsunade tidak akan memecatmu, aku akan membantumu mengatasinya. Kita harus pulang. Diluar sudah semakin gelap dan benar-benar akan turun hujan." Ucap Genma sembari menepuk dada Lee dengan tangan kirinya. Diantara kami berenam Genma adalah yang paling tua, pembawaannya yang dewasa dan tenang membuatnya menjadi sosok kakak laki-laki yang bijaksana diantara kami adik-adiknya.

Benar saja diluar terlihat mendung walaupun ini sudah malam. Tidak ada bintang atau bulan yang terlihat. Angin juga berhembus cukup kencang. Aku tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut. Kasihan Konohamaru jika aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian.

"Ayo pulang, Sai akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Jidat kau bagaimana?" Ino menoleh kearahku, aku mendesah sekali lagi. Berdecak kesal saat mengingat dompet sialan itu. Aku tidak bawa uang sepersenpun untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu Pig, mungkin aku akan meminjam uangmu saja?"

"Aku antar kau pulang." Seketika aku mengerang, sudah tiga kali aku mendengar kalimat ini. Namun hal ini berbeda, Kiba yang mengatakannya padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya dan menoleh kepada Ino untuk sedikit berpelukan mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Motor besar Kiba masih berada di tempat parkir khusus karyawan di dalam cafe. Nyonya Tsunade memang menyerahkan kunci parkir karyawan kepada Kiba karena memang dialah diantara kami yang membawa kendaraan pribadi.

Jalanan Konoha masih ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang saat motor besar Kiba membelah jalanan. Udara dingin menusuk kulitku dan membuatku sedikit menggigil.

Kami sampai di apartemen setelah menempuh 15 menit perjalanan dengan kuda besi Kiba. Aku turun dari motor besar itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya. Aku mulai berjalan menuju apartemen setelah Kiba pergi.

.

.  
"Aku pulang." Saat aku membuka pintu apartemen, aku disambut dengan seorang wanita tua dengan sweater coklat.

"Selamat datang. Sakura-chan kemana saja kau semalaman?" Ini adalah nenek Chiyo, ia adalah tetangga apartemenku yang baik hati. Dialah yang terkadang menjaga Konohamaru jika aku tidak ada dirumah.

Nenek Chiyo hidup sendiri setelah suaminya meninggal karena serangan jantung. Ia bilang ia bosan jika hanya berbicara sendiri dengan foto almarhum suaminya atau menjadi pendengar yang baik saat televisi berbicara panjang lebar dengannya.

Ku dengar ia mempunyai seorang cucu laki-laki, tapi selama 5 tahun aku tinggal disini aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya berkunjung.

"Maaf nek." Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu dan memasang wajah menyesal. Aku harus mengatakan apalagi? Mengatakan kalau aku melakukan sex hebat dengan seorang pria yang tidak ku kenal semalaman disebuah hotel? Lebih baik aku meloncat dari apartemen ini.

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Apa kau sudah makan?" Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan nenek Chiyo,"baiklah cepatlah kau mandi. Jangan terlalu sering mandi malam-malam, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Ay Ay captain." Aku berjalan memasuki apartemen melewati ruang tengah dan melihat Konohamaru berselonjor dibawah menonton acara kesukaannya.

"Hai jagoan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sejenak aku duduk disebelahnya ikut berselonjor kaki dan menyandarkan punggung di kaki sofa.

"Kurasa baik, kecuali saat Ibiki-sensei memberi banyak PR fisika. Itu menyebalkan. Dan kau tidak membantuku mengerjakannya. Kemana saja kau?" Aku bisa mendengar ada nada jengkel di akhir kalimatnya. Konohamaru memang tidak menyukai fisika, menurutnya fisika bisa membuat otaknya terbakar. Yah aku bisa mengerti itu.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, aku hanya ada disekitaran sini." Jawabku sambil mengusap-usap rambut coklatnya. Hei aku benar kan, hotel itu hanya berada beberapa blok dari sini. Yah _beberapa_ blok. Ehem.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bersenang-senang kan? Kali ini dengan siapa lagi?" Aku memicing mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dari mana ia mendapatkan kepintaran sialan ini? Aku mengerang malas sekali menanggapinya. Ia masih bocah, masih dibawah umur.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bocah, ini urusan orang dewasa. Urusanmu hanyalah sekolah dan belajar. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Perlu kau ketahui kak, tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku karena aku adalah urusanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau mati diterkam beruang atau kau mati kesetrum, atau terpeleset kulit pisang dan jatuh dari tebing dan meninggalkanku dengan setumpuk hutang." Aku memutar bola mata bosan mendengar ocehannya yang berlebihan, konyol.

Sialan. Mulutnya benar-benar sialan. Jika aku tidak ingat kalau dia adikku satu-satunya, aku pasti sudah mencincangnya atau menendangnya dari apartemen ini.

Saat aku sudah membuka mulut dan bersiap beradu argumen dengan Konohamaru, nenek Chiyo menyela kami dengan membawa sedikit cemilan kue beras pedas dan teh hangat."Hei sudah jangan kau ganggu kakakmu Maru-chan, itu tidak baik. Biarkan kakakmu mandi, cepat mandilah sebelum terlalu larut malam." Nenek Chiyo mendorongku menjauh dan aku bisa melihat Konohamaru cemberut.

"Kau dengar itu? Tidak baik mengganggu kakak tersayangmu ini Ma-ru-chan," Aku terkikik geli di akhir kalimat. Konohamaru tidak suka jika ia dipanggil Maru apalagi dengan suffiks chan. Katanya Itu tidak keren dan menggelikan, ia bukan anak kecil lagi,"dan satu lagi tidak ada beruang atau tebing disekitar sini bodoh."

Aku masih terkikik geli mengingat kejadian tadi saat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Aku baru ingat sudah seharian ini aku tidak mandi, pantas saja air ini begitu menyegarkan saat menyentuh kulitku. Woah rasanya seperti tidak mandi berhari-hari. Badanku benar-benar lengket. Aku terdiam. Ah _fuck_ , tentu saja _lengket_. Sialan. Aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan dibawah guyuran air shower. Tenang Sakura, tenang. Aku menutup mata keras mencoba menekan bayang-bayang kejadian tadi malam. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak pernah seceroboh ini sebelumnya.

 _Fuck_.

Aku tidak ingat apakah semalam kami bermain aman atau tidak. Tuhan kumohon jangan sampai jabang bayi itu tumbuh. Mungkin aku harus ke apotek setelah ini. Membeli beberapa obat kontrasepsi agar aku bisa tenang.

Tok tok.

"Sakura-chan."

Pikiranku buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan samar-samar suara nenek Chiyo memanggilku.

"Sakura-chan, jangan mandi terlalu lama!"

Nenek Chiyo tidak suka jika ada orang yang mandi malam lama-lama. Ia akan menjadi wanita tua yang bawel sama seperti Ino.

"Iya nek!"sahutku, aku pun mematikan kran shower dan segera beranjak dari sini sebelum aku mati kedinginan,"ini benar-benar membuatku gila."

.

.  
 _Normal pov_

Pagi cerah menjelang setelah semalam Konoha diguyur hujan yang cukup deras. Kabut tipis dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti wilayah Konoha membuat beberapa orang malas beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Seperti halnya Sakura, hanya saja ia harus bekerja dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan adiknya.

Pagi ini ia memasak omelet sayur, memanggang roti dan menyiapkan bekal untuk adiknya.

"Pagi kak." Konohamaru sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan meneguk susu vanila yang sudah di siapkan oleh kakaknya.

"Pagi, apa hari ini kau ada tambahan jam belajar lagi?"tanya Sakura, tangannya masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia kemudian menarik kursi di depan Konohamaru dan mengambil omelet sayur buatannya.

Konohamaru masih sibuk mengunyah sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura."Tidak ada, hari ini aku akan pulang lebih cepat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Konohamaru. Tangan kanannya sibuk memotong bagian omelet dan memasukannya kedalam mulut, mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan pulang cepat hari ini. Nanti malam kau mau makan apa?"

"Bisakah kita makan Sukiyaki malam ini?" Konohamaru mendongak menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya,"Oke, nanti kita akan berbelanja bersama."

"Ay ay captain." Konohamaru bersorak senang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan Sukiyaki. Dengan lahap Konohamaru menyelesaikan sarapannya dan beranjak pergi untuk berangkat sekolah. Begitupun Sakura, mereka berangkat bersama dan berpisah saat berada di halte bus.

.

.  
 _Sakura pov_

"Pagi jidat." Aku menutup pintu loker saat Ino datang dan membuka lokernya di sampingku. Hah, dompetku benar-benar tidak ada di dalamnya.

"Ada apa jidat?" Ino menyadari perubahan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah,"Dompetku tidak ada."

"Tenang saja jidat sayang, aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita telusuri ke tempat dimana kau _menghabiskan_ malammu saat itu?" Ino berkata lirih dan memasang raut wajah prihatin. Aku menatapnya selama beberapa detik,"Baiklah." dan mengangguk menjawab ajakannya.

Hari ini Ino mengenakan mantel abu-abu berbulu putih. Wajahnya benar-benar cerah, senyum selalu terpatri diwajahnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi semalam.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Aku sudah selesai memakai seragam dan bersiap untuk bekerja tetapi gelagat Ino yang senyum-senyum sendiri benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

"Kau mau tahu?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino. Tiba-tiba Ino menyeringai dan mendekatkan kepalanya kepadaku. Memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik lirih di telingaku.

Aku menyipitkan mata curiga dan mengumpat setelah Ino selesai membagi _informasinya_ kepadaku. Sialan, benar-benar sialan. Aku harus segera ke kamar mandi setelah ini dan membersihkan telingaku dari _informasi_ busuk si babi. Aku menyesal sudah mendengarnya. Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksiku.

Kau mau tahu apa yang dia katakan?

Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu karena aku tidak akan menjamin kewarasanmu setelahnya.

Segera saja aku keluar dari ruang loker sebelum aku muntah melihat Ino yang tersenyum-senyum membanggakan dirinya dan merelakan diri bertemu dengan cecunguk satu lagi.

"Pagi Sakura, tidak bersenang-senang lagi malam ini?" Aku sudah memicing saat pertama kali keluar dari ruang loker dan melihat seringaian menyebalkan dari makhluk pecinta anjing ini."Diam kau Kiba!" Aku melengos pergi melewatinya menuju meja kasir, hari ini giliranku bertugas di depan meja kasir. Aku masih bisa mendengar Kiba berkelakar dari sini.

"Berhentilah menggangunya Kiba." Kiba meringis setelah tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan di belakang kepalanya oleh Genma. Pada saat yang sama Lee datang tergopoh-gopoh, berlari di antara Genma dan Kiba tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

"Kau selalu saja membelanya." Gerutuan Kiba benar-benar seperti bocah 5 tahun yang manja. Heh.

"Kau selalu saja mengganggunya." Balas Genma dengan menatap malas kelakuan Kiba. Aku benar-benar menyukai sifat Genma yang satu ini. Diantara kami berenam akulah yang paling muda, Ino berada satu tahun diatasku.

"Kalian manis sekali." Ino tersenyum mengejek saat ia berjalan keluar dari ruang loker dan mendengar perdebatan Genma dan Kiba di dapur.

Kiba menganga tak percaya mendengarnya. Tak berapa lama Lee datang berdiri diantara Genma dan Kiba.

"Selamat pagi." Lee tersenyum lebar saat menyapa kedua temannya, giginya yang putih berderet-deret rapi. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya melirik lalu melengos pergi keluar dapur. Genma ikut-ikutan melengos pergi menuju ruang loker.

"Ada apa?" Lee berdiri kebingungan melihat dua sahabatnya tidak mengacuhkannya. Aku hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat tampang bodoh Lee.

"Sedang senang Sakura?" Aku menoleh setelah mendengar suara si gadis manis Rin yang berdiri disampingku."Hah, tidak ada." Aku mengibaskan tangan kananku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Benarkah?" Rin tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tidak tahu apa arti dibalik senyumannya itu.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. Rin memang gadis yang ramah. Aku melihat nyonya Tsunade keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa vas bunga baru dan sebucket mawar merah juga sebuah buku di dekapannya. Ia terlihat kesusahan saat membawanya.

Aku mendorong Lee yang keluar dari dapur dan berdiri disampingku kearah nyonya Tsunade. Memberi kode untuk segera membantunya. Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takut saat mengerti maksudku. Aku berdecak saat tak selangkahpun Lee beranjak untuk membantu nyonya Tsunade.

"Perlu bantuan nyonya Tsunade?" Nyonya Tsunade berhenti sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaanku, ia menoleh diantara bucket bunga mawar yang besar."Kau bisa membantuku Sakura?"

"Maaf nyonya Tsunade, hari ini jadwalku menjaga kasir. Mungkin Lee bisa membantumu nyonya." Mataku mengerling menatap Lee, aku bisa melihat ia sedikit menegang saat mendengar perkataanku.

"Lee? Tidak. Lebih baik aku bawa sendiri ini keatas."

"Kalau begitu biar aku membantumu nyonya Tsunade." Genma datang menyambut sebucket mawar merah besar nyonya Tsunade saat melihatnya kesusahan membawa itu semua.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Genma." Raut wajah nyonya Tsunade terlihat menyesal. Tapi aku yakin ada raut wajah sumringah di baliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya." Genma menoleh saat nyonya Tsunade mulai beranjak, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku dan Lee. Aku yang menyadari perbuatannya hanya terkekeh kecil. Mata Lee sudah berkaca-kaca melihat pengorbanan sahabatnya. Ia kemudian menangis haru di pojokan counter.

Ino yang melihat nyonya Tsunade berjalan dengan menenteng sebuah buku di dada menyeringai licik."Dari seseorang yang spesial nyonya Tsunade?" Nyonya Tsunade hanya melirik sekilas perkataan Ino,"jangan sungkan meneleponku jika anda kebingungan saat memilih baju nanti."

Aku terkikik geli mendengar sindiran Ino dan mencoba menambahkan saat nyonya Tsunade mulai beranjak menaiki tangga."Cinta lama bersemi kembali." Suaraku aku buat-buat berharmoni saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku dengar itu Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Awas saja ya kalian berdua. Akan aku buat perhitungan." Aku dan Ino semakin tertawa mendengar balasan dari nyonya Tsunade.

"Uuw takut."

Kling Kling !

Aku berhenti tertawa saat mendengar lonceng cafe berbunyi dan serempak kami berteriak menyapa pelanggan pertama kami hari ini.

"Selamat datang."

Saatnya bekerja kawan.

.

.  
"Terimakasih Kiba." Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Kiba dan tersenyum setelah ia mengantarku pulang. Walaupun dia menyebalkan dan sering membuatku jengkel tapi dia benar-benar teman yang baik.

Hari ini aku terpaksa mengorek uang cadangan di dalam lemari agar aku bisa berbelanja bahan makanan malam ini. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengecek ke hotel dan tidak menemukan informasi penemuan barang di meja resepsionis. Cepatlah kembali dompetku sayang. Aku butuh uangmu.

"Aku pulang." Aku terheran sesaat setelah membuka pintu apartemen dan melepas sepatu di genkan, aku melihat orang asing yang duduk membelakangiku diruang tengah bersama Konohamaru.

Dan saat ia menoleh tubuhku menegang, bola mataku melebar. Aku terdiam di tempat. Kakiku tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan ucapan Konohamaru bagaikan cicitan kecil yang tak terdengar di telingaku.

"Selamat datang." Aku bisa melihat ia menyeringai kepadaku.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

A/N :

Kalian bisa tebak siapa orang asing itu? Aku tidak menyebut dia laki atau perempuan lho.

Apakah Sasuke? Atau Itachi? Atau mungkin Om Fugaku? Ayah Sakura? Emaknya Sakura? Hehe..


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Cinta Dan Komitmen© Green Maple

.

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang anti dengan komitmen. Kehidupannya yang keras dan masa lalunya membuatnya tidak percaya dengan cinta. Akan ada seorang pria yang merangkulnya dan membawanya merasakan kembali hangatnya rasa kasih sayang itu. Tapi itu mungkin tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Selamat membaca

.

.

"Kau!" Aku terkejut saat melihat kehadiran sosok lelaki familiar yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama adikku. Mataku bergerak melirik Konohamaru yang hanya terbengong-bengong melihatku dan melihat lelaki yang duduk di depannya.

Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku sedikit mendesis saat bertanya kepadanya. Dari mana lelaki ini tahu aku tinggal disini?

Kakiku melangkah berjalan ke ruang tengah, mendekati dua orang lelaki yang duduk diam satu sama lain. Aku ingat bola mata hitam itu. Ia masih mendongak menatapku yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Berkunjung." Suara baritone yang sama yang masih bisa ku ingat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kak apa dia temanmu?" Perhatianku terpecah saat mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru. Kepalaku menoleh melihat Konohamaru yang memasang wajah penasaran. Dan kembali melihat lelaki asing yang masih duduk diam di sofa. Butuh beberapa detik untukku mencerna pertanyaan Konohamaru sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya.

Entahlah aku tidak yakin aku sebut apa lelaki ini. Jika aku mengatakan akupun tak mengenal lelaki ini lalu apa yang akan dikatakan Konohamaru? Tingkahku tadi tentu saja tidak mencerminkan suatu tindakan yang patut dilakukan terhadap orang _asing_. Oke, dia asing sekaligus _familiar_.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Konohamaru membeo. Aku tahu dia pasti bingung. Aku juga bingung dengan tujuan laki-laki ini. Jangan bilang kalau dia ingin memerasku dengan mengancamku akan menyebarkan foto-foto yang terjadi saat malam itu. Akan aku kebiri dia jika hal itu sampai ia lakukan.

"Maaf tuan, ada urusan apa anda kemari?" Aku pun duduk di samping Konohamaru. Sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang membuat lelaki ini datang kemari.

Lelaki itu sedikit membungkuk, menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas paha dan kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Sorot matanya tajam, kulitnya putih dan ada rambut-rambut tipis di rahangnya yang justru membuatnya terlihat lebih maskulin. Ugh, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana teksturnya.

Pakaiannya mewah, jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya tak terkancing. Jam tangan hitam yang entah aku tak bisa melihat apa merknya yang jelas barang yang melingkar di tangan kirinya itu terlihat mahal. Sekilas aku bisa menilai bahwa ia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Lelaki itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Wajahnya benar-benar angkuh.

Aku tahu ini pasti merujuk ke kejadian saat itu. Dan ini tidak baik jika di dengar oleh bocah 14th yang memiliki kepintaran seperti Konohamaru. Aku tidak ingin kepintarannya membuatku mati muda.

" _Big boy_ , bisakah kau pergi kedalam kamarmu sebentar?" Aku menoleh kesamping dengan wajah meminta, Konohamaru melihatku dengan alis berkerut.

"Tapi kak, kau berjanji akan berbelanja denganku dan makan Sukiyaki malam ini." Wajah Konohamaru tertekuk, bibirnya mengerucut. Dia terlihat begitu tidak menyukai keadaan ini. Sama aku juga tidak menyukai hal ini. Tapi aku harus meluruskan semuanya dan membuat keadaan menjadi normal kembali.

"Aku bisa membelikan Sukiyaki sebanyak yang kau mau." Perkataan lelaki itu sontak membuat Konohamaru menoleh dan terperangah, wajahnya berbinar seketika. Seperti baru saja mendapatkan makanan setelah berhari-hari kelaparan.

Ya Tuhan, bisakah kau jangan memasang wajah seperti itu _Big Boy_? Itu membuatku tersinggung, seperti aku orang pelit saja yang tidak sanggup membelikanmu makanan enak. Walaupun kenyataannya seperti itu. Hei, aku harus bisa mengatur semua pengeluaranku.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Konohamaru tak percaya.

Lelaki itu mulai menegakkan badan, bersandar pada badan sofa dan tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus bawah bibirnya.

"Tentu, asalkan aku bisa menggantikanmu untuk berbelanja dengan kakakmu malam ini." Lelaki itu tersenyum licik dan melirik kearahku saat dirinya berbicara di depan Konohamaru.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa meminjam kakakku kapan pun kau mau." Aku mengerang mendengar Konohamaru dengan mudah mengatakannya dan ia tersenyum lebar. Sial, aku tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah sawi dan potongan daging oleh adikku sendiri. Catat baik-baik ini Sakura. Pastikan _Big Boy_ akan mendapatkan balasannya.

Tatapan pria itu beralih kepadaku, ia menarik sebelah alisnya keatas. Memberi kode kepadaku untuk menyetujui permintaannya. Aku hanya bisa menghelas nafas. Buat ini mudah Sakura, lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Selesaikan ini secepatnya dan kau bisa menjalani harimu yang biasa.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan buka pintu sembarangan!"

" _Ay_ _ay_ _captain_." Aku menghela nafas melihat Konohamaru dengan mudahnya disuap oleh pria asing yang tidak dia kenal. Bahkan aku juga tidak mengenalnya.

"Minta tolonglah nenek Chiyo jika kau butuh bantuan. Tapi jangan menjahilinya, kau mengerti?"

" _Roger that mam_." Sahut Konohamaru dengan isyarat tangan menghormat.

Aku menoleh kearah pria itu, memberi isyarat mata agar ia segera berdiri dan mengikutiku berjalan keluar apartemen dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

.

.

.

Lagu band Rock favoritku terdengar mengalun mengisi penjuru ruangan supermarket saat pertama kali aku membuka pintu supermarket yang tertulis "Push" pada sisi pintu depan. Seorang penjaga kasir wanita dengan kemeja biru menyapa kami dengan senyumannya dan kubalas dengan senyuman kecil.

Sebuah troli bergerak mengikuti arah dimana aku melangkah. Mataku sibuk menyeleksi bahan-bahan makanan di rak yang akan aku ambil untuk memasak.

Beberapa kali aku bisa melihat para gadis yang berpapasan denganku melirikku dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Adakah yang lebih menjengkelkan dari itu?

"Jadi, nona apakah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?" Kakiku berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara baritone lelaki yang mendorong troliku dari tadi.

Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati lelaki itu menaikan kedua alisnya kearahku.

"Bisa kita selesaikan ini secepatnya? Apa maumu tuan?" Mataku menatap malas kearahnya. Lelaki itu berhenti mendorong dan menyandarkan sikunya di troli, ia menatap lurus kepadaku. Sejenak kami saling bertatapan dan lama-lama itu membuatku jengah.

"Tuan, anda pasti paham betul ungkapan waktu adalah uang. Jadi tolong jangan buang waktuku karena aku bukan orang sepertimu." Aku berkata sedikit sarkastik kepadanya. Kedua tanganku masih menggenggam kaleng minuman. Aku masih bingung memilih salah satu diantaranya.

Ia hanya menaikan sebelah alis sambil memandangku. Jasnya sudah tersampir di keranjang troli. Kemejanya ia tekuk asal hingga kesiku. Rambutnya berantakan dan ia benar-benar terlihat seksi saat ini.

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan mulai berjalan mendekat. Bola mataku mengikuti arah pergerakannya hingga ia berhenti di depanku.

Ia sedikit membungkuk saat mencoba mengambil kaleng minuman yang berada di tangan kiri ku. Aku bisa mencium bau parfum yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, jarak kami begitu dekat dan mataku tak bisa lepas menelusuri rahang hingga ke tengkuk lehernya yang ditutupi rambutnya yang sedikit panjang.

"Jadi menurutmu aku orang yang seperti apa?" Aku tersentak dan mataku beralih melihat seringai yang masih terukir di bibirnya, kedua mata kami saling beradu. Bola matanya benar-benar hitam dan mempesona. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya menerpa bibirku dan itu membuatku otomatis melihatnya.

Tangan kanannya memainkan minuman kaleng dan kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam troli sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Anda pria yang sombong dan mulut anda benar-benar pintar. Aku tidak akan heran jika banyak orang yang terpengaruh oleh anda." Sebelah alisku terangkat, menatap angkuh pria yang berdiri dihadapanku.

Ia hanya mendengus sebagai respon dari pernyataanku. Kedua tangannya bergerak merangsek kedalam saku celana.

"Aku benar-benar tersanjung, kau gadis yang pandai membaca _situasi_."

" _Well,_ anda bukanlah satu-satunya." Aku menyeringai membalas perkataannya.

"Jadi, apakah kau salah satu diantara _nya_?" Mataku berkedip, deru nafasnya tenang, sebelah alisku terangkat, matanya menanti pergerakan dari mulutku."Anda terlalu mengharapkannya." Aku memutar tubuhku ke kiri dan mulai melanjutkan langkahku untuk menuju ke stand sayur.

Tanganku sibuk memilih sawi terbaik yang ada di rak saat ia datang dan bersandar pada rak sayur, kepalanya menoleh ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menantikan saat itu tiba," tangannya mulai bersidekap di depan dada,"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sana?"

"Lebih lama dari yang anda bayangkan." Aku bisa mendengarnya mendengus sekali lagi. Raknya sedikit bergoyang saat ia mulai menegakkan badan.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu sekali, ah dua kali untuk hari ini." Aku hanya meliriknya. Aku jadi teringat tentang urusan yang membuatnya mendatangiku.

"Tuan aku benar-benar menyesalkan pertemuan malam itu. Bisakah kita melupakannya satu sama lain? Anda pasti sudah berpengalaman dengan hal ini. Jadi anggap saja waktu itu adalah hal biasa yang setiap orang dewasa lakukan pada orang asing yang ia temui dan keesokan harinya mereka akan melupakannya satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali." Aku mengerang saat menyadari perkataannku yang terlalu bertele-tele. Untuk apa menjelaskan kepada orang yang mungkin sudah mengerti akan _situasi_ ini. Seharusnya aku langsung saja memukulnya atau menyuruhnya pergi atau mungkin menendang bokongnya saat melihatnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Bukannya mengajaknya kesini dan terlihat sedang bernegosiasi.

Aku sudah selesai memilih seikat sawi terbaik dan memasukkannya kedalam troli. Mataku mengernyit melihat setumpuk tomat merah di dalam troli dalam jumlah banyak.

Tanganku hendak bergerak memungutnya namun seseorang mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Aku melirik ke atas melihat alis lelaki itu berkerut."Kau memang benar nona tapi tolong jangan pisahkan tomat itu dari troli." Aku bisa melihat sorot matanya menajam melihatku seolah tak ingin dipisahkan dari barang kesayangannya. Aku hanya menghendikan bahu acuh dan tanpa sepatah kata aku mengikuti kemauannya.

Kenapa aku jadi gadis penurut seperti ini?

"Apa kau akan memasak semua tomat itu tuan?" Aku berjalan menuju stand daging. Kuharap harganya tidak naik drastis, akhir-akhir ini banyak berita yang mengatakan bahwa harga-harga kebutuhan pokok mulai naik dan itu termasuk daging. Huh.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang akan memasaknya untukku."

Tubuhku tercenung saat mendengar lontaran kalimat yang begitu mudah ia ucapkan dari mulutnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan alis berkerut dan mata memicing, bingung dengan ucapan yang baru saja ia katakan. Apakah aku salah dengar?

"Maaf?"

Bibirnya menyeringai, ia mendorong troli semakin mendekat kearahku.

"Aku tahu kau pendengar yang baik nona."

Mataku semakin memicing mengikuti langkahnya yang menjauh dariku. Lelaki ini benar-benar pria yang keras kepala dan pemaksa. Aku seharusnya tahu ini sejak awal. Sialan. Berurusan dengan laki-laki seperti dia hanya akan membuang waktumu sia-sia.

"Maaf tuan sepertinya anda belum mendengar saya mengucapkan kata 'Ya'."Mataku masih menusuk tajam kearahnya tak mengurangi sedikitpun untuk mengintimidasi bola mata hitam yang balas menatapku.

" _Well_ , sekarang aku sudah mendengarnya." Ia semakin menyeringai. Brengsek. Aku menghela nafas mencoba meredam emosi. Hati-hati jika berbicara dengannya, mulutnya benar-benar pintar. Lelaki ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

Aku berdecak saat melihat tumpukan belanjaan yang ada di dalam troli. Aku pun melirik pelaku utama yang membuat troliku melebihi kuota belanjaan yang berdiri disampingku saat kami mengantri di depan kasir. Lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah datar seolah tidak ada yang salah disini.

"Seharusnya aku tadi membawa keranjang saja." Aku menggerutu mengingat dengan entengnya aku mengikuti kemauan lelaki ini saat tanganku hendak mengambil keranjang belanjaan di depan pintu masuk.

Antrian semakin maju dan tibalah giliranku, aku pun mulai menaikan barang-barangku ke atas meja kasir. Memperhatikan gadis penjaga kasir yang menyapaku tadi memindai kode batang yang menempel pada kemasan dan membuat mesin kasir berbunyi.

Saat penjaga kasir hendak mengambil setumpuk tomat, akupun langsung menyelanya.

"Tolong pisahkan ini dari barang-barang yang tadi." Aku mendengar lelaki itu berdecak dan tangannya terjulur memisahkan genggamanku dari tomatnya.

"Jangan membuatnya semakin sulit," bola mata hitamnya bergulir mengarah ke gadis penjaga kasir,"jadikan satu dengan yang tadi." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tumpukan belanjaanku yang sudah dipindai. Aku mendecih melihatnya yang seenaknya saja memerintah orang. Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan kata tolong. Dan lihat gadis kasir itu dengan tersipu-sipu melakukan perintahnya.

"Semuanya 10 dolar nona." Aku langsung merogoh kantong celanaku saat mendengar total tagihan belanjaanku hari ini.

"Terimakasih." Aku menganga saat tiba-tiba saja gadis kasir itu mengucapkan terimakasih padahal baru saja aku akan menyodorkan uang kepadanya.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum tersipu-sipu. Aku tahu penyebabnya, aku pun menoleh kearah kiri ku dimana lelaki itu mulai menenteng kantong belanjaanku.

"Cepat kita harus pergi dari sini." Aku mendengus mendengar nada perintahnya.

Lelaki itu berlalu keluar dari kasir memalui pintu yang sama dimana kami masuk tadi. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah tertekuk, mengeratkan jaket saat angin dingin menerpa kulitku ketika aku menginjakan kaki keluar dari supermarket.

"Tuan, tidak seharusnya Anda membayar belanjaanku. Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu. Bisakah aku meminjam notanya?" Telapak tanganku menengadah kearahnya, meminta kertas kecil bukti pembayaran belanjaan tadi. Kau berpikir aku wanita yang perhitungan? Ya benar aku adalah wanita yang penuh _perhitungan_. Kehidupan keras mengajarkanku dengan baik akan hal itu.

Aku masih tidak menyerah untuk meminta bukti pembayaran kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepada lelaki ini jika ini bisa di katakan sebagai balas budi.

Tangan kiri lelaki itu masih menenteng kantong belanjaan, jas hitam tersampir di pundaknya dan tangan kanannya tersembunyi dibalik saku celana. Anak-anak rambutnya bergoyang saat semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia menatap jari tangan kananku yang bergerak-gerak masih terjulur kearahnya.

"Aku akan memberikan notanya jika kau memberiku informasi yang setimpal." Jari tanganku berhenti bergerak setelah mendengar perkataannya. Alisku mengernyit mencerna maksud dari permintaannya.

"Informasi setimpal?"

"Oke. Umm..." Berpikir Sakura, berpikirlah yang keras. Ayo otak sekali ini saja bekerjasamalah denganku agar kita tidak terjebak lagi oleh lelaki menyebalkan satu ini,"One Ok Rock akan melakukan konser di Yokohama bulan depan?" Aku menaikan kedua alisku setelah mengatakannya, sedikit ragu akan perkataanku sendiri apakah ini setimpal dengan harga nota itu? Tapi menurutku ini seharusnya setimpal. Bahkan informasi ini jauh lebih berharga dari selembar kertas nota yang mungkin saja sudah tak berbentuk di dalam dompetnya. Well, jujur saja aku ingin sekali nonton konsernya.

Lelaki itu mendengus keras setelah mendengar informasi penting dariku. Aku semakin menatapnya bingung. Ada yang salah dengan informasinya? Informasi itu penting sekali tahu, bahkan harga tiketnya saja separuh dari gajiku sebulan. Sialan, itu yang paling murah.

"Biar ku permudah, berikan ponselmu!"

Aku mengangkat alis bingung mendengar nada perintah yang keluar dari mulutnya."Mau apa kau?" Jujur saja aku sedikit curiga dengan gelagatnya.

"Berikan saja!"

Dengan setengah hati aku memberinya ponselku. Sejenak aku bisa melihat ia mengotak-atik handphoneku dan kemudian tak berapa lama ia mengembalikannya. Aku mengernyit bingung melihat handphoneku yang sudah berpindah tangan. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di depanku kemudian ia menjulurkan kantong belanjaan kearahku.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Meminta informasi yang setimpal." Aku semakin menekuk alisku bingung setelah mendengar jawabannya. Saat aku hendak protes lelaki itu menginterupsiku dengan mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih yang ada di dalam saku celananya yang kuduga adalah sebuah nota.

"Ah berikan itu!"

Tangannya terjulur dan membuatku dengan tak sabaran menyambut uluran tangannya yang menjepit sebuah nota. Namun tak disangka lelaki itu malah mencengkeram tanganku dan menariknya cepat kearahnya. Aku tersentak dan menubruk dadanya dengan keras. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas melilit pinggangku, menarikku semakin dekat dengannya.

"Mungkin sebuah makan malam dapat membayar semuanya." Hembusan nafas hangatnya membelai telingaku. Aku mengernyit bingung dan dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya. Sejenak bibir kami bersentuhan dan itu membuatku berjengit seperti merasakan sengatan listrik. Reflek aku sedikit menjauhkan wajahku namun deru nafasnya masih menerpa pipiku, sedetik aku mengalihkan mataku ke bibirnya dan detik berikutnya mataku beralih menatapnya.

Aku bisa melihat bahwa lelaki itu memperhatikan bibirku begitu lama. Matanya yang biasa tajam sedikit menyayu, tangannya yang semula menggenggam tanganku bergerak mengelus pipiku dengan perlahan. Aku mendesah dalam sentuhannya. Terbuai akan sentuhan dan tatapannya yang begitu lembut. Ada desiran aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Sejenak aku berpikir ingin mencium bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Namun aku menekan keras saat pemikiran itu terlintas dan membuatku menggigit bibir bawah menahan gejolak.

Deru nafasnya semakin menerpa kulitku saat dengan sengaja aku menjilat bibirku. Kami terdiam selama beberapa detik, saling bertatapan seakan menguji siapa yang paling bisa bertahan lama untuk tidak saling menelanjangi diri satu sama lain. Kenapa tiba-tiba udara disini semakin panas?

Ia semakin gelisah, gelagatnya seperti orang yang ingin menyeretku dari sini menuju ke sebuah gank kecil disamping supermarket dan mencium bibirku dengan rakus dan kemudian berakhir dengan bercumbu dibawah lampu jalanan.

Mulutku masih bungkam tidak ada kalimat protes yang terlintas di otakku. Tangannya yang besar masih melilit pinggangku dengan erat. Ia menutup matanya dan aku bisa mendengarnya mengerang keras. Aroma mint semakin menyeruak berjejal masuk ke indra penciumanku saat ia membuka mulut.

"Sial sebaiknya aku cepat pergi, selamat malam nona Haruno," ia sedikit menyeringai saat jelaga hitam itu mulai terbuka,"aku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu." Sedetik setelah mengatakannya lelaki itu mencium punggung tanganku kemudian berbalik dan berlalu pergi. Aku mengamati punggungnya yang menjauh dengan kebingungan yang masih memenuhi otakku. Darimana ia tahu namaku?

Aku pun menunduk melirik secarik kertas yang berada di genggamanku yang masih mengambang di udara. Dan kemudian mendengus setelah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah bukti pembayaran makan di sebuah cafe ternama di kota ini.

Sial, aku tertipu.

Mengangkat bahu tak perduli aku pun melangkah menyusuri jalan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Jalanan masih terlihat ramai, masih banyak kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya saja mendung menyelimuti langit malam ini. Kurasa malam ini akan hujan lagi. Huuh, aku tidak terlalu menyukai hujan. Lebih baik aku cepat pulang sebelum benar-benar hujan.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di apartemen aku melihat Konohamaru sudah menungguku di ruang tengah. Tiduran di atas sofa sambil menonton Spongebob. Ia sontak terbangun dari sofa saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen tertutup.

"Kak, bagaimana kau bisa berbelanja?" Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaannya."Apa maksudmu?"

Aku melihat Konohamaru berbalik dan sedikit membungkuk, tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya. Menunjukan sebuah benda yang selama dua hari ini aku cari.

"Lelaki itu mengembalikan dompetmu, dan aku lupa memberitahumu." Konohamaru nyengir setelah mengatakannya. Aku mendengus dan beranjak untuk mengambil dompetku tak lupa untuk menjitak kepala coklatnya. Aku terkikik melihatnya merengut dan mengelus-elus kepala, kasihan juga sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Walau bagaimanapun ini bukan kesalahannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah pada dompetku, semuanya masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Sepertinya aku berhutang terimakasih pada lelaki itu. Ugh, tuan Uchiha.

"Ayo kita memasak!" Setelah mengusap-usap rambutnya aku berlalu pergi ke dapur. Konohamaru bersorak girang dan dengan derap langkah yang penuh semangat ia mengikutiku ke dapur.

Ia membantuku mengeluarkan isi belanjaan dan memasukannya kedalam kulkas. Aku berjalan kearah kamar untuk mengambil _benda_ kesayanganku yang aku simpan di dalam lemari.

" _Big Boy_ , lihat kemari. _Freeze_!"

Jepret !

Sebuah foto keluar dari kamera polaroidku, foto itu memperlihatkan aku yang sedang tersenyum dan Konohamaru yang terbengong-bengong dengan mulut menganga.

Konohamaru berdecak dan aku terkikik geli melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil perekat dan menempelkannya di pintu kulkas yang sudah ada beberapa foto lain disana. _Big Boy and I._

Dengan menggerutu Konohamaru mulai melanjutkan kembali membongkar isi belanjaan dan aku mulai menyiapkan semua bahan dan alat memasak. Kami terbiasa memasak bersama sejak saat _itu_. Walaupun Konohamaru hanya membantuku menata makanan atau mengiris wortel atau mencuci piring namun itu adalah salah satu _quality time_ kami yang tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu. Kami menyukai ini dan aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah melenyapkan tawa yang terbit dibibir satu-satunya pria kesayanganku.

"Kak kenapa kau membeli tomat banyak sekali?"

Aku hanya bisa mengerang keras saat mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru. _Well_ , hari ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. Kejutan apalagi yang akan aku dapat besok?

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N :

Aku malas nulis (-_-'), malas banget. Sejenak terlintas aku bosan dengan ffn. Hehe..

Sedikit informasi lagunya yang diputar saat di supermarket adalah lagu One Ok Rock berjudul Good Goodbye. Lagunya slow, enak banget di dengerin.

Dan, taraaaa... yap orang asing itu adalah _Sascake_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Genre : Rate M, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, SasuSaku.

Chapter 4

Selamat Membaca

.

.

"Hentikan Ino! Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Aku meringis, menutup sebelah mata. Rasa ingin tahu Ino yang besar terkadang memang menyebalkan. Ino berteriak kegirangan saat aku menyerah untuk memberitahukannya bahwa dompetku telah kembali diantar oleh pria tak dikenal malam itu. Ino tak akan pernah berhenti merecoki sebelum rasa ingin tahunya terpuaskan.

"Apakah dia tampan jidat? Katakan padaku!" Bola mata biru Ino membeliak saat rasa penasaran menggerogoti pikirannya. Tangannya mencengkeram lenganku dan menggoyang-goyangkannya keras. Aku menutup pintu loker dengan kencang dan dengan tak acuh berlalu pergi darinya setelah susah payah melepas cengkramannya. Ino dengan cerewetnya masih saja mengekoriku. Dan tiba-tiba saja suara Genma menyeruak menyela kami meminta Ino membereskan daftar bahan masakan dan itu membuatku tersenyum senang karena dapat menghindar darinya.

Tapi aku tidak yakin itu dapat bertahan lama.

Rin berdiri didepan kasir sembari asik menulis sesuatu diatas kertas. Dan itu sedikit membuatku penasaran. Aku bersandar di meja kasir disampingnya sambil melongok mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang gadis manis ini lakukan.

"Kau sedang belajar menjadi penyair?" Aku bertanya heran dan Rin hanya menanggapiku dengan senyuman kecil. Tangannya masih sibuk mencoret-coret kertas kecil di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba menulis lagu." Rin tersenyum dengan manisnya hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Aku pasti sudah langsung jatuh cinta padanya jika aku seorang laki-laki. Dan tentu saja aku bukan. Dan aku bukan seorang LGBT yang orang-orang sekarang sering bilang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa bernyanyi Rin." Mataku mengerjap, Rin tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Well, sebenarnya aku tidak pandai bernyanyi Sakura-chan. Hanya saja aku suka musik dan terkadang aku menulis sebuah lagu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyanyikannya?" Aku heran dengannya. Dia benar-benar gadis yang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Umm, aku tidak tahu apakah itu bekerja." Air mukanya tiba-tiba saja tertekuk. Ia sedang tidak percaya diri. Sini-sini kemari, berkeluh kesahlah dengan mama Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak menunjukkannya pada orang lain Rin. Kau harus mencobanya. Kupikir itu adalah hal yang menarik." Aku mencoba tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Menepuk pelan bahu kirinya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Bola matanya sedikit membeliak. Mencari kepercayaan diri dibalik binar mata coklatnya. Gadis manis ini hanya butuh dorongan dan kupikir seharusnya pacarnya sudah melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, aku belum pernah melihat pacar Rin.

"Tentu saja, percayalah. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau tidak pernah mau mencoba Rin. Dan aku yakin jika hal baik akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan menyerah." Aku memandang penuh keyakinan kearah bola mata coklatnya. Menyalurkan energi positif lewat sentuhan dan senyuman seperti yang aku bisa.

Rin tersenyum kecil dan memelukku.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan."

Akupun membalas pelukannya."Kau harus memberitahuku jika ada produser yang tertarik dengan lagumu." Rin terkikik dan aku ikut tertawa. Tawanya terdengar renyah. Ini merupakan suatu hal yang luar biasa. Dan aku harap sebuah keajaiban akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Wah apa ini merupakan ritual baru pelukan dipagi hari?" Tiba-tiba Kiba datang menyeruak dan merentangkan tangan ikut berpelukan. Tentu saja aku langsung meninju perutnya keras. Oke, bukan meninju. Itu terdengar kejam. Hanya mendorong dengan kaki. Apa? Aku hanya main-main.

Kiba terlihat meringis memegangi perut, lebih tepatnya pura-pura meringis. Rin terkikik geli dan aku hanya memutar mata dengan kelakuan konyol makhluk satu ini.

"Berhentilah Kiba dan buka saja cafenya." Kiba berhenti bertingkah dan menatap mengejek kepadaku."Apa sekarang kau sedang berperan sebagai nyonya Tsunade, Sakura?"

Aku menatap malas mendengar lelucon Kiba. Ia malah semakin tertawa melihatnya.

"Ya, ya baiklah Ny. Sakurade." Aku berdecak dan mulai membantu membuka cafe walau dengan sedikit menggerutu melihat kelakar Kiba yang selalu menggodaku.

Ya, tidak baik memang menggerutu di pagi hari. Jangan menceritakan ini pada Konohamaru.

.

.

Seorang pria terlihat begitu serius mengolah data di depan layar komputer disebuah gedung pencakar langit ditengah kota metropolitan. Tulisan data statistik layar terpantul pada kacamata berframe hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Kerutan di dahi bahkan sesekali terlihat. Tangannya begitu sibuk bergerak lincah diatas keyboard.

Tok tok tok.

Tak sedetikpun ia mengalihkan atensinya walaupun suara pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk."

Terdengar suara pintu berderit dan disusul suara langkah kaki tegas sepatu pantofel yang menggema diruangan kedap suara dengan luas 10x8 m tersebut. Lambang perusahaan kipas merah dan putih yang besar terpampang jelas ditengah ruangan dengan bertuliskan Uchiha Corp dibawahnya.

"Selamat siang Presdir. Perjanjian dengan Uzumaki Corp. sudah selesai dan tentang tuan William semua sudah saya jadwalkan."

Gerakan jemarinya berhenti setelah mendengar penuturan bawahannya. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya-setengah melempar-asal diatas meja. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya letih dan menghenyakkan punggung pada kursi kebesarannya.

"Apakah tuan William sudah menyetujuinya?" Tangannya yang menopang pada meja terulur dan sang sekretaris mengerti akan bahasa tubuh si bos. Ia pun menyerahkan sebuah map kepada presiden direktur yang bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke pada meja besarnya.

"Sudah tuan. Anko sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin lusa dan pihak Will.i.am akan mengirim perwakilannya."

Helaan nafas meluncur dari pria nomor satu di Uchiha Corp. tersebut. Mungkin ia akan membaca berkas itu nanti, pikirnya.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Dengan cepat sang sekretaris melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan melihat benda melingkar penunjuk waktu.

"Jam 12.15 tuan."

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri setelah mendengar jawaban sekretarisnya.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan data yang kuminta kemarin, Sai?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sai itu terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. Sasuke memandang penuh atensi kepada bawahan kepercayaannya ini. Namun tiba-tiba sang bos berdiri dan merapikan jasnya agar tak terlihat kusut.

"Cari dan kirimkan alamatnya padaku sekarang juga!"

Ia pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan dengan tatapan tajam ala presdir. Shimura Sai masih berdiri ditempatnya dan melihat kepergian atasannya keluar ruangan. Ia sempat bingung dengan ucapan atasannya namun tak butuh waktu lama ia pun mengerti. Sai segera bergerak keluar ruangan setelah presdir yang mendahuluinya.

.

.

 _Sakura pov_

"Tolong kau antarkan pesanan nomor 21 ini jidat." Kata Ino barbie jadi-jadian sembari menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan kearahku.

Siang ini cafe terlihat cukup ramai. Jam makan siang selalu dipadati dengan berbagai macam orang, terutama pria berjas dan wanita dengan belahan rok tinggi yang bekerja diperkantoran sekitar cafe tempat kerjaku. Mau kerja apa fashion show?

Tak pernah aku membayangkan bisa merasakan bekerja di bilik-bilik kantor dan memelototi kotak persegi panjang seharian. Bukankah itu pekerjaan yang monoton? Namun, beberapa orang menyukai hal itu apalagi jika kau bisa menggoda salah satu bos mereka. Tapi, aku? Apa perduliku?

Aku mulai membersihkan beberapa meja kotor dan menyingkirkan gelas juga piring yang ada di meja setelah para pelanggan mulai pergi. Terkadang aku mendapati beberapa pelanggan yang meninggalkan uang tip di meja makannya. Hihi, lumayan buat beli bahan makanan. Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, aku tidak tahu mau ku apakan tomat-tomat itu.

Aku selesai membersihkan meja dan segera bergegas untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang lainnya. Namun saat aku berbalik, aku berjenggit kaget dan hampir saja melemparkan piring dan gelas karena keberadaan seseorang tepat di depanku.

"Oh astaga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Teriakku cukup kencang dengan tatapan melotot kearahnya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum miring menanggapiku.

Aku berdecak dan bergerak menghindarinya menuju tong sampah terdekat dan membuang sisa sampah. Ia terus mengikuti langkahku dan itu membuatku sedikit risih.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku tuan Uchiha?" Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan malas. Ia berhenti berjalan dan memasukan tangan kedalam saku.

"Aku hanya ingin makan siang." Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh benarkah? Hanya itu?" Aku menatapnya curiga dan ia hanya menghendikan bahu acuh.

"Aku takut seseorang akan memukulku jika aku bilang ingin sekali mengencani seorang gadis."

Aku tersedak mendengar ocehannya dan berbalik cepat meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku tidak ingin mendengar segala omong kosongnya lagi. Saat memasuki ruangan, semua orang menatapku. Dan itu membuatku merinding. Mataku bergerak melihat ekspresi mereka satu-persatu. Dan yang paling membuatku merasa takut adalah ekspresi satu-satunya dari seorang Yamanaka.

"Jidat, siapa itu? Apa dia temanmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku? Tunggu, apa sekarang kau mulai berbuat curang? Kau bermain dibelakangku? Tidak mau berbagi ikemen denganku? Kau benar-benar egois jidat. Teman macam apa kau ini?!" Aku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Ino. Aku sudah siap membuka mulutku untuk menyela ucapan Ino namun perkataan Rin membuatku menganga seketika.

"Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki pacar seperti dia." Rin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah laku Sakura." Mulutku langsung terkatup rapat dan mataku melotot tajam mendengar Kiba tertawa setelah mengejekku.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan pergi secepat ini Sakura-chan. Huaa.." Yang ini membuatku sweatdrop. Lee memang aneh, dan sepertinya teman-teman menyetujui hal itu. Suasana langsung terlihat krik-krik. Dan Lee terlihat bingung.

"Hei-hei sudah-sudah. Waktunya bekerja. Jangan mengganggu Sakura. Ayo, pelanggan sudah menunggu kita." Genma menepuk telapak tangannya dua kali dan membubarkan massa yang ricuh di dalam dapur. Mataku berkaca-kaca melihat kedewasaan Genma. Aku betul-betul menyukainya. Katakan padanya bahwa dialah yang terbaik.

"Kau harus menceritakannya nanti padaku, Sakura." Genma berbisik tepat disampingku. Ku tarik kembali ucapanku dan menatap malas kearah Genma yang ternyata kepo juga. Ino barbie jadi-jadian tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia merasa mempunyai bala prajurit sekarang. Terkutuklah kalian !

Suasana kembali normal seperti biasanya. Semua kembali sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan bisakah kau melayani pelanggan nomor 36?" Rin membuka pintu dapur dan melongokkan kepala coklatnya dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Baiklah." Tanpa berlama-lama aku pun bergerak melaksanakan tugasku melayani meja nomor 36, meraup notes pesanan pelanggan dan membawa buku menu. Aku sempat melihat gelagat Ino yang mencurigakan.

Dan tentu saja aku seharusnya tahu gelagat para cecurut itu. Apa lagi jika bukan ini. Melayani pelanggan nomor 36.

Tuan Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa yang lebih menjengkelkan dari ini?

"Selamat siang tuan. Bisa saya bantu memesan? Ini daftar menu makanan kami." Aku menyerahkan buku menu bersampul coklat kepadanya tanpa senyum dan ia menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa pelayanan cafe ini seperti ini? Kupikir seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini."

Headshoot !

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya dan aku mengulangi dengan berusaha mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Selamat siang tuan. Bisa saya bantu memesan? Ini daftar menu makanan kami." Walaupun terlihat garing dan terpaksa yang penting aku tersenyum. Peduli setan.

"Senyummu jelek sekali." Ia tersenyum mengejek kearahku dan itu sukses membuatku kesal. Menahan amarah dan tidak ingin mengumpat di depan umum adalah usaha terbaikku saat ini.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah Anda segera memesan?" Aku mulai memberenggut dengan melayangkan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Aku memesan menu terbaik disini." Tanpa repot-repot membuka buku menunya, ia menyerahkan kembali buku menu yang aku sodorkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan itu sukses membuatku tercekik emosi. Kurang ajar!

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Aku meraup buku menu yang ia sodorkan dengan wajah tertekuk dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Aku bisa merasakan sorotan matanya yang tajam menembus punggungku saat aku berbalik.

"Pesanan no. 36 menu terbaik." Aku berujar malas dan meletakkan-melempar-buku menu diatas meja bar.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ino berteriak tepat di depanku dan aku menutup mata saat sari pati Ino bertebaran di depan wajahku.

"Sial kau babi, langit sedang tidak mendung, tak perlu juga aku dihujani." Aku cemberut dan mengelap wajahku, Ino terkekeh kecil dan menyesalinya."Pesanan no. 36 menu terbaik." Aku balas berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Ino memberengut dan setelahnya ia menyeringai kearahku. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin sekali melenyapkan seringai menyebalkan itu. Mungkin aku butuh sebuah karet.

"Wow. Aku tahu apa yang pantas disajikan untuk lelaki tampan seperti dia." Masih dengan seringainya, Ino menatapku dengan memainkan kedua alisnya jenaka.

"Apa?" Aku memberengut kesal dengan gelagatnya. Genma malah tertawa melihat itu dibalik dapur. Apanya yang lucu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan kode-kodean mereka. Memangnya ini nyanyian kode?

Mengacuhkan bahu tak perduli aku beranjak membantu teman-teman meracik pesanan. Di cafe ini koki utama kami adalah Genma dan barista kami adalah Kiba dan Ino, namun terkadang Ny. Tsunade membantu memasak. Tapi kali ini ia tidak datang, sedang ada acara katanya. Aku yakin pasti dia sedang kencan dengan penulis novel itu. Sudah jangan ganggu dia, biarkan saja. Seseorang sedang butuh katih tayang sekarang.

Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Sakura.

Berisik !

.

.

Aku duduk di meja kasir dan melihat Rin yang tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"Rin, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan?" Matanya berbinar dan ia tak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Maafkan aku Rin, itu terlihat menyebalkan dimataku.

"Apa kau sudah tertular virus Igamen?" Aku menatapnya curiga.

"Hah apa itu?" Rin terlihat menaikan alis bingung.

"Virus Ino gila ikemen." Tawa Rin langsung meledak setelah mendengarnya dan dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa ia keceplosan. Aku menoleh dan melihat nyonya Tsunade berjalan melewati kami dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Kerja sana!" Ekspresi galaknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar-binar cerah yang bertebaran disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Kupikir lebih baik aku langsung membersihkan lantainya setelah ini. Aku takut seseorang terpeleset.

"Ada yang sedang senang hari ini." Ucap Kiba sembari tersenyum dan menatapku penuh arti.

"Kurasa begitu. Apa?" Aku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti dengan tatapannya.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya berpikir ini mungkin sudah musim cinta. Aku melihat ada banyak kelopak merah muda dimana-mana."

"Kau bodoh. Itu musim semi."

"Bukan. Ini namanya musimnya para kawula muda yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ada apa dengan para orang tua?" Lee menyela diantara kami. Muncul juga hijau lumutnya.

"Menonton tivi dan membicarakan tentang betapa tampannya kekasih baru anaknya." Kiba tersenyum lebar dengan memainkan kedua alisnya jenaka.

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu penggosip." Aku memutar bola mata malas dan beranjak dari sana menuju dapur.

"Itu fakta Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong pacar barumu bilang dia akan menjemputmu setelah pulang kerja." Aku langsung menoleh cepat mendengar perkataannya dan mengernyit bingung. Apa yang barusan dia bilang?

"Kau tidak salah dengar jika itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari ekspresi bodohmu itu." Kiba tertawa.

Aku berdecak dan kembali berjalan kearah dapur. Menganggap angin lalu pernyataan si pecinta anjing tadi. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menggodaku. Tentu saja, sejak kapan Kiba tidak berhenti menggangguku?

.

.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa semuanya." Aku melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dan keluar dari pintu cafe. Hari ini langit sedikit mendung. Tapi mendung belum tentu akan terjadi hujan.

Ponselku yang berada di dalam tas berdering. Dan aku segera mengobrak-abrik tasku dan mencarinya. Nomor tak dikenal. Huh, siapa ya?

"Halo?"

" _Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."_

Alisku mengkerut, tidak mengenali gerangan suara siapa ini.

"Siapa ini?"

" _Berbaliklah_."

Aku pun berbalik dan melihat seorang pria berjas yang berdiri disamping mobil Ferrari depan cafe. Tuan Uchiha. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil kepadaku. Aku rasa senyumnya tadi benar-benar menawan.

"Masuklah." Aku mengerjap bingung.

Tuan Uchiha terdiam sejenak sebelum berjalan kearahku dengan langkah kaki yang terlihat gentleman. Aku melihatnya berjalan mendekat namun itu sama sekali tak menuntaskan kebingunganku.

Ia berhenti tepat satu langkah di depanku dan berdiri menjulang dengan angkuh. Aku melirik kemejanya yang sedikit terbuka hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Kerah kemejanya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin membuat leher kokohnya lebih terekspos dan membuatku ingin menggigitnya. Aku terpana melihat wajahnya yang begitu aristokrat tepat didepan mataku.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Ia menyeringai dan itu membuatku tersadar akan keterkejutanku. Aku terbatuk ketahuan telah curi-curi pandang kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Mataku mengerling menolak menatap jelaga hitamnya yang tajam.

"Bukankah temanmu sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Ah ya Kiba, tentu saja. Ternyata dia memang tidak membual.

"Bukan berarti aku akan menyetujuinya." Ia mendengus.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Hanya saja kau masih berhutang padaku Sakura." Aku mengerang keras dengan kenyataan menyebalkan ini.

"Baiklah, kau ingin kita melakukannya dimana?" Terlihat ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Aku tersentak akan ucapanku baru saja. Menampar pelan bibirku sendiri seraya bergumam bodoh. Apa yang aku katakan tadi benar-benar memancing singa kelaparan.

"Maksudku kau ingin kita makan malam dimana?" Aku berdeham, merasa kikuk. Bodoh kau Sakura. Meneguk ludah saja rasanya begitu menyedihkan. Betapa malunya aku.

Tuan Uchiha terlihat berbalik melangkah menuju mobilnya."Ayo!" Ia berdiri disamping pintu mobilnya dan membukakan pintu penumpang seakan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Sejenak aku termangu tak bergerak. Berpikir haruskah aku menurutinya? Namun tak ada salahnya untuk melakukannya. Kurasa jika semua ini selesai, maksudku hutang yang terbayarkan, ia akan berhenti menggangguku.

Aku berjalan melewatinya memasuki pintu mobil yang terbuka. Berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya intens, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi.

"Ini tidak akan lama." Dan sekarang aku mendapati diriku duduk di kursi penumpang dengan pasrah.

.

.

Aku mendapati diriku bersama tuan Uchiha duduk berdua disebuah cafe terkenal di distrik Kaguya. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku sempat beradu mulut dengannya berargumen tentang sebuah drama televisi yang aku suka. Drama Korea.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mereka. Wajah mereka sama semua." Ia tersenyum remeh. Menyandarkan tubuh dikursi dan bersidekap dada.

"Mereka tetap saja memiliki karakter masing-masing. Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak melihat bagaimana mereka berakting." Wajahku mengeras dan menatap tajam kearahnya. Ia mendengus dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkau cangkir kopinya.

"Aku tidak akan repot-repot untuk melakukannya. Banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada hal itu." Aku memutar bola mata jengah. Laki-laki pecinta drama Korea memang langka.

"Aku bisa melihatnya tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Anda pasti orang yang sibuk dengan agenda meeting kerja, pertemuan bisnis, perjamuan makan, para karyawan wanita yang senang menggodamu." Dan bla bla bla.. aku menghela nafas dan bersandar, menghempaskan punggungku kasar pada kursi.

"Kau terdengar cemburu." Ia menyeringai.

"Aku tidak."

"Kau menyangkalnya."

Aku mendengus keras. Ku pikir dia terlalu banyak menyeringai.

"Tidak ada dalam kamus hidupku aku cemburu tuan Uchiha." Ia berhenti menyeruput kopinya. Terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Apa kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Sejenak aku tercekat saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia membalas tatapanku dengan raut wajah yang menuntut jawab. Bibirku terkatup rapat. Mataku menerawang lurus menatap ke dalam jelaga hitamnya. Seolah jawaban itu bisa ku dapatkan dari sana.

Apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta?

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta.

Apakah cinta monyet juga termasuk?

Bagiku cinta itu hanyalah omong kosong. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali. Cinta hanya membawa penderitaan dan mengekangmu dari kebebasan. Membuatmu menjadi seorang idiot hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Untuk apa jatuh cinta jika pada akhirnya kau hanya akan dicampakkan dan ditinggalkan. Dibuang seakan kau adalah sampah.

"Tidak." Jawabku tegas. Aku bisa melihat dahi tuan Uchiha yang mengkerut dalam.

"Tidak?" Tuan Uchiha menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Netra hitamnya seolah menatapku dengan pandangan belas kasihan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu tuan Uchiha." Aku memberengut, tak suka bagaimana cara ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke, Sakura." Tuan Uchiha sedikit membenarkan duduknya. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak ingin membahas ini lebih jauh saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Kupikir ini sudah hampir malam." Aku menoleh dan menatap jalanan diluar jendela yang sudah mulai gelap tertutup mendung, walaupun cahaya matahari masih terlihat namun tertutupi oleh gedung-gedung tinggi.

"Tentu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Putusnya tanpa bantahan.

.

.

Mobil Ferrari hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan apartemenku. Aku turun, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangku. Keadaan sekejap hening. Kilat yang menyambar diatas membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku cukup takut dengan guntur.

"Apa kau besok tidak ada kesibukan Sakura?"

Aku berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Sasuke lama. Besok adalah hari Minggu."Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya sebelum ia memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Uhm well kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika kita menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan." Aku menahan senyumku saat melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah menahan malu.

"Apa ini kencan?" Tanyaku. Sasuke menegak dan menghendikan bahu."Kurasa begitu." Sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

Aku sedikit pura-pura berpikir."Uhm, oke." Pria itu tersenyum, senyum menawan yang terlihat menggemaskan dimataku. Aku merasa pipiku memanas hanya dengan melihat senyuman itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura." Ia mencondongkan tubuh dan mengecup pipiku sekali sebelum berlalu pergi.

Aku termangu, menatap kepergiannya yang meninggalkan sesuatu hal aneh dalam dadaku. Bekas kecupannya terasa hangat. Aku tidak tahu ini apa tapi rasanya begitu membuatku malu dan menggelitik. Entahlah.

Rintik hujan yang jatuh tepat di hidungku menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Sontak aku tersadar dan segera melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Konohamaru duduk selonjoran di ruang tengah dengan setumpuk buku di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Aku melepas jaket dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Apa kau sudah makan Maru-chan?" Konohamaru berdecak sebelum bergumam, tak mengalihkan atensi dari bukunya.

"Apa nenek Chiyo yang memasak untukmu?" Tanyaku sembari berjalan membawa sekaleng bir untuk menghangatkan badanku.

"Iya dan kau tahu kak, ada seorang pria muda di apartemen nenek." Sahutnya. Aku mengerutkan alis dan mengikutinya selonjoran dibawah.

"Siapa? Apa itu pacar baru nenek?" Tanyaku sembari terkekeh geli. Tentu saja itu menggelikan saat mengetahui bahwa nenek Chiyo yang seorang nenek bisa mempunyai pacar brondong di apartemennya. Huh, oke itu sedikit banyak membuatku tersinggung.

"Ku pikir awalnya juga begitu tapi ternyata bukan, dia itu..." Ucapan Konohamaru menggantung saat pintu apartemenku diketuk sebanyak dua kali. Aku berdiri menyambut seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku malam-malam.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah pulang?" Aku berdiri termangu dengan tatapan bodoh saat melihat nenek Chiyo yang datang dengan seorang pria muda.

"Nenek, kau datang lagi!" Seru Konohamaru, nenek Chiyo tertawa dan menjejal masuk ke dalam apartemen. Aku masih menatap penasaran dengan kehadiran pria asing itu. Jika dilihat baik-baik pria itu memang terlihat tampan dan dari gurat-gurat wajahnya sepertinya ia lebih muda dariku. Wow, dapat brondong darimana nenek Chiyo ini?

Siapa dia?

"Sakura-chan, kemarilah. Nenek membawakanmu makanan." Aku mengerjap dan mengikuti instruksi nenek. Mengambil tempat disamping pria itu.

"Nek, dia siapa?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar dikepalaku meloncat sudah.

Pria itu menatapku dengan raut muka yang tak berselera. Aku tak menyukai tatapan itu. Tidak sopan. Dia kemudian tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan dimataku. Ia mengulurkan tangan hendak menjabat tanganku.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori, senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura."

"Dia adalah cucuku Sakura-chan." Sahut nenek Chiyo. Aku tersentak mendengar kenyataan mengejutkan ini. Jadi dia cucu nenek Chiyo yang sudah lima tahun tak berkunjung itu? Aku harap dia bukan pria yang merepotkan. Dasar cucu durhaka.

.

.

.

Bersambung


End file.
